Bad Feelings
by wawwhite
Summary: How on earth did Viktor not know that he was dating two different girls? COME ON! Parvati/Padma/Viktor


"Vot is this? Vhy are there two you?" Viktor Krum scratched his head and looked confusedly between the two girls.

Parvati did not stop glaring at her sister to answer him, "What? We're twins."

"Vot? You are tvins? I haff no idea!" Rubbing the back of his neck, Viktor felt the beginnings of a very bad feeling creep toward him.

Padma did stop glowering at her sister long enough to give him a look of disbelief. "Right. Please, Viktor."

Parvati felt her anger shifting and turned to Vikor, "Look here, buster, how do come off playing the innocent one, huh? You were the one dating two sisters at the same time. Now, I had no idea that Padma was dating you."

Padma chimed in, "And I had no clue that Parvati was either. But **you** knew – you were dating two different girls, you creep!"

Viktor's bad feeling grew stronger. The two girls, formerly angry at each other had now focused their fury on him. He held up his hands, "Honest. I had no idea that there vere two off you— "

"Oh really?" Parvati cut him off, "We're supposed to believe that?"

"We don't look that much alike—"

"We're not even identical twins!"

"Did the fact that my name is Pamda clue you in?"

"Why do you think I wanted you to call me Parvati?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw – I wear blue."

"And I'm in Gryffindor – note the red?"

"How could you possibly get us confused?"

"Are you stupid or something!?"

Viktor tried to break into their diatribe, "I do not know how, but I did not know, I promise that I did not know—"

"Save it, Viktor," scolded Padma. "Did you think you'd get away with it—"

"Did you think that we'd never find out? You could just happily use two girls, right? Disgusting."

"Pervert."

Finished with their tirade, the Patil twins turn to strut away with a dramatic flounce.

Viktor muttered, "Oh, no you do not," and grabbed Padma by her right arm, Parvati by her left, and swung them both around until they were facing him. The girls bumped into each, yelping in surprise, and were about to protest when they saw the scowl on the intimating man's face.

"Now you vill listen to me! I haff no idea there vere two off you – that you vere tvins! I did not know vot your names mean – Hindi names are different than Bulgarian maybe? You do look very much the same – only now I can see. And you never wear blue or red school robes on dates! How vos I to know? I am sorry that I did not know there vere two of you, but I promise that I did not!" Giving them a swift shake, Viktor commanded, "You vill both believe me, now! No more foolish nonsense from you."

Their anger dissipated, Parvati and Padma looked up at him blinking rapidly in shock.

Trembling slightly, Parvati spoke first, "We're so sorry, Viktor. We were mean to you; I know you didn't know. It was just a horrible mistake."

"It's really our fault anyways. We should talk to each other more – shared more secrets."

"We're twins after all, we should be obligated to tell each other who we're dating after all!" Parvati wrapped her arms around Viktor, "Will you forgive us?"

"Please, Viktor," begged Padma, hugging both her sister and Viktor.

Viktor swallowed as he embraced the two girls clinging tightly to him. "Vell, of course I forgive you."

"What are we going to do?" asked Parvati sounding on the verge of tears.

"I don't want to break up!" cried Padma.

"Me either," groaned Parvati.

The bad feeling niggled at the back of his brain, but he pushed it aside, "I think ve can figure something out. Maybe ve vill figure this out all together." Still in his strong hold, the twins looked up at him hopefully. "I think ve vill haff a good relationship – you are sisters and ve are all three good friends."

"Mmmm..." sighed Padma as she looked at her sister.

Parvati grinned back, "Yes, Viktor, I think the three of us can be very, very good friends."

Blithely, Viktor gently kissed each of them on the tops of their heads, not noticing the naughty look that passed between the two sisters.


End file.
